


Idle Hands

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored Dean Winchester, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Some Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: wincest + texting. Dean gets bored on a case and starts texting Sam. Texting turns to sexting. Things  get a bit out of hand.<br/>(This was written before last week's episode aired.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-am-therefore-i-fight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-am-therefore-i-fight).



\- Sam. I’m bored. This stupid coroner is making me wait forever. -

\- Sam, why are small town coroners so incompetent? What could possibly take this long? Are they making the paper from scratch and translating the documents from cuneiform? They think I’m FBI for fuck’s sake. You’d think that would be sufficient motivation. -

\- What if it’s taking so long because they figured out I’m not FBI? Nah. That’d never happen. -

\- What if they’re being slow on purpose _because_ they think I’m FBI? What if they’re sticking it to the man, Sammy? I’d have to respect that. It’d be kinda awesome. -

\- Waiting still sucks though, and I’m still bored. Damn it. -

\- I bet if you were here you could convince them to give us the papers already. Or I could convince you to blow me in the bathroom . . . -

-What d’you think Sammy? It’s a nice bathroom. I checked. You wouldn’t even get your fed suit dirty when you went down on your knees. And you always look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock. -

-Come on Sam. Give me some kind of response here. Sexting’s a lot more fun when you play along. (Is that a word? It should be, just like vampirates.) -

\- Fine. Don’t respond. I still know you’re reading these, if only to make sure I’m not in trouble. Did the bit about blowjobs in the bathroom get you hot? -

\- I bet it did. I bet you’re sitting in the library, trying to be responsible and focus on your research while the front of your pants just gets tighter and tighter. If I was standing behind you, could I see that big, beautiful dick straining against your fly? -

\- I bet I could. And you know what I’d do then, right? I’d slide down under the table between your knees. I’d unzip your pants and watch your dick pop right out. That’s right. I know you’re going commando today. Sure, we’re overdue on the laundry, but that’s just an excuse. I know it’s because you’re a kinky little fuck, and you love it just as much as I do. -

\- Once your cock was free I’d rub the already dripping head all over my lips, and then lick the pre-cum off of them. There are people around you, so you’d have to stay quiet as I licked you from root to tip and then sucked you down. -

\- I know you like it wet, little brother, with lots of suction and a hint of teeth just under the head. I’d give it to you just like that until you were digging the fingers of one hand into my shoulder and shoving the other into your mouth to stifle your moans. -

\- When you finally came I’d swallow it all down, working my throat so that you could feel it along the whole length of your cock. When I pulled off I’d suckle at the head one more time and then lick my lips in satisfaction. -

\- Don’t tell me that doesn’t do _something_ for you little brother. It was enough to cause me a bit of a problem, but I’ll wait to deal with it until I get home if you promise to be good and do the same. Okay Sam? -

-Sam? -

\- Damn it. It figures that they’re finally ready for me now. Just like you’d better be when I get home. Got it, bitch? -

*   *   *   *   *

“So, Sammy, are you ready for me?” Dean’s lascivious grin melted in the face of his brother’s complete bewilderment.

“What? Am I ready for what? You got the papers, right? I’ve been researching. What was I supposed to get ready for you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? Did you seriously not read _any_ of my texts? For Christ’s sake! Didn’t you just give me a lecture about ignoring my phone? And now you’re going all hypocritical on me?”

“Whoa. Calm down, man. What are you talking about? My phone’s right here,” he held it up, “And it hasn’t buzzed once since you left. Except . . .” He paused and looked at it closer. “Oh. Shit. This isn’t my phone. Damn it. They must have gotten switched again.”

He turned and yelled into the recesses of the bunker, “Kevin! Do you have my phone again?”

Kevin yelled back, “Oh! Yeah! Sorry! It’s right here! Looks like you’ve got some messages from . . . Dean!?! What the fuck!?! What the hell is _this_!?!”

“Oh.” Dean’s eyes widened in comprehension. “Shit.” He grimaced dramatically.

The yelling faded into a steady stream of “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, his face torn between amusement and exasperation. “I think you broke him.”

Dean stood up and sighed. “Well, I guess we’d better go talk to him and make sure he’s okay.”

“What d’you mean _we_ , idgit?” Sam smirked. “You broke it; you fix it. I don’t even want to know what you sent him.”

Dean shook his head in mock-betrayal as he walked out. “Brothers these days. No loyalty. No support. Just send you off to deal with the kids by yourself. Where’s the love, I ask you? _Where’s the love?_ ”

Sam just snorted, grinned, and waved. “Suck it up, Dean. You can bitch about it later. Oh, and remind me never to teach you about Snapchat.”


End file.
